1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for producing sales receipts or the like are widely used in cash registers used in stores, ATMs (automatic teller machines) or CDs (cash dispensers) installed in banks, etc. In a printer for producing sales receipts or the like, a thermal head or the like prints on thermal paper serving as recording paper while the recording paper is advanced. After the recording paper is advanced a predetermined length, a predetermined length of the recording paper is cut from the rest of the paper. A cutter has a fixed blade and a movable blade. The movable blade is moved toward the fixed blade to cut recording paper that is placed between the fixed blade and the movable blade.
Such a printer may be provided with a presenter connected thereto for the purpose of allowing a printed recording sheet to be removed by the user. The presenter has a recording sheet placed therein that is printed by a thermal head or the like and cut by a cutter. The recording sheet that is cut by the cutter to have a predetermined length has a portion thereof exposed from a discharge slot and placed in the presenter so that the sheet can be removed by the user. Upon the recording sheet being removed by the user, the print operation by the printer comes to completion. If a predetermined time length passes without the recording sheet being removed by the user, the printed recording sheet is retracted into the presenter.
A printer apparatus such as a thermal printer utilizes a roll of recording paper. When the recording paper has strong curl or has a thin thickness, and is long, the recording paper may end up being folded or jammed in the presenter.
Accordingly, it may be desired to provide a printer having a presenter in which a recording sheet is neither folded nor jammed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-19845